Losing the Assistant
by Crazy Amazing
Summary: Phoenix Wright meets Luke. Professor Layton meets Maya. Oh, and everyone is lost at the fair. One shot.


**Note: I only did this because my friend said to me "do you ever write cross-overs?". Then I HAD to write it. Also, I know Luke isn't an assistant, he's an apprentice. But I had to call it something, and that was the only title I could come up with. (sarcasm) Creative, right?

* * *

**

"...Maya? Maya!" Phoenix had only turned his back for two seconds and already he had lost Maya. He knew going to the fair was a bad idea. For starter, the fair was incredibly loud which didn't help the headache he had developed. Then there was the problem of money. Maya didn't bring any so she 'borrowed' some from him. Phoenix would have been a fool if he thought he would ever see a penny of that money ever again.

And now the girl had only gone and got lost. Phoenix hoped she was happy; it would teach her a valuable lesson (one could only hope). Phoenix sighed and decided to look for her. The first place he checked was the burger stand. Maya wasn't there. Phoenix checked all the places he thought Maya would be; from the cotton candy stand to the hall of mirrors. He couldn't seem to find her, and no-one he asked had seen anyone who resembled her. Rubbing his temples, Phoenix began devising a plan to kill Maya when he eventually found her.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a man with a top hat and brown coat?" a young boy with an English accent asked. Phoenix smiled down at the boy: he was so polite and well-spoken. Why couldn't Maya be like him?

"Sorry, I haven't. Can I help you find him?" Phoenix offered. The boy looked startled.

"Oh! I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers, sir..." he said, looking doubtful and beginning to shuffle away. Thinking quickly, Phoenix took out his lawyer badge and flashed it at the boy.

"I'm a defence attorney, not a bad guy," he smiled. The boy read the name on the badge out loud.

"Phoe...nix Wright." He looked up at Phoenix to check that he had the pronunciation correct. "I'm Luke Triton." Phoenix and Luke set off, each searching for their respective person.

_**

* * *

**_

"This will never do," Professor Layton murmured angrily to himself. "How could I lose Luke..?" The fair was loud and extremely crowded; it was fairly easy to lose someone in it. The Professor had been searching for a while now, with no luck of finding his apprentice and he was beginning to grow worried for Luke's safety. Professor Layton was surprised when he came across a teenage girl crouched on the ground, crying softly to her self.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but is everything okay?" he asked with genuine concern. The girl looked up at him and wailed.

"I lost Nick! I'll never get home now!" The Professor looked nervously around; no-one seemed to be paying them any attention. Adjusting his top hat, Professor Layton took charge of the situation.

"Please try to calm yourself down. I'm sure if we work together, we can find Nick." The girl looked at him, her grey eyes glistening with tears and hope.

"Really?" she asked. Professor Layton smiled and helped her to her feet.

"Of course. I'm Professor Hershel Layton," he said, introducing himself properly. The girl beamed; all signs of her previous misery gone.

"I'm Maya Fey." Professor Layton asked Maya where she last saw Nick and together they set off to find Nick and – the Professor hoped – Luke.

* * *

"So...You and this professor guy go all around the world, solving mysteries and usually end up in a situation where you life is in danger?" Phoenix asked incredulously. Luke nodded.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I guess we do!" Phoenix couldn't believe that a boy this young was living that kind of life, and had half a mind to tell the professor what he thought about it. When he found him.

"You're life is pretty interesting too, Mr Wright," Luke said. "I mean, you're always trying to prove people innocent and you're assistant can channel spirits. That's so cool!" Phoenix grinned, before remembering that Maya wasn't much of an 'assistant'. He didn't know how many assistants got them selves an exclusive, signed Nickel Samurai t-shirt with the rent money. Luke tugged on the sleeve of Phoenix's blue suit.

"May I buy a drink? All this searching is making me thirsty." Phoenix smiled and said of course Luke could buy a drink. He was surprised when Luke bought it with his own money – Phoenix had been expecting him to beg the money off of him. Luke was nothing like Maya, and Phoenix found this a refreshing change.

* * *

"Shelly! Please can I have another ice cream?" Maya begged, batting her eyelashes. Professor Layton found it hard to turn her down; she looked so hopeful that he didn't want to crush her dreams. And so he forked out for yet _another_ ice cream. His wallet was becoming increasingly light and he wished he could find Nick before he was left with nothing inside it.

"Hey Shelly," Maya said between licks. "Where do you work?" Professor Layton explained to her that he was an archaeologist who had a soft spot for solving puzzles. Maya gave this information careful consideration while she licked her ice cream.

"You know, that would make a cool TV show!" she said finally. Professor Layton chuckled.

"I supposed it would." _Oh Luke, where are you?

* * *

_

"Mr Wright, what if we don't find the Professor?" Luke asked nervously. They had been searching the fair grounds for over an hour now, with no luck whatsoever.

"W-we'll find him, d-don't worry about that, Luke!" Phoenix tried to assure him. Luke wasn't fooled however; he could tell Phoenix had no idea what to do in that situation. Seeing that Luke wasn't convinced, Phoenix decided to try and get his mind off of it.

"How about I buy you an ice cream?" Phoenix offered. Luke's eyes lit up and he accepted the offer.

* * *

Professor Layton looked carefully at Maya. He had been wondering something for just over an hour now and although he didn't feel it was his place to ask, he found that he couldn't hold himself back.

"Maya..." the Professor began. "What's your relationship with Nick?" Maya beamed.

"Nick's my best friend! He used to work for my sister until she died, so now he runs her law firm."

"When did your sister die?" the Professor asked, his face a picture of concern.

"Two years ago." Maya didn't sound as if she wanted to talk anymore about her sister's death and so Professor Layton swiftly changed the subject.

"Nick is a lawyer?" he asked curiously.

"Yup! A defence attorney," Maya answered proudly.

* * *

Phoenix and Luke had given up their search, as Luke had grown too tired to walk another step. He hadn't complained about being tired: Phoenix could tell from looking at him. They sat on a bench, scanning the throng of people walking past them and trying to spot their friends among the unfamiliar faces.

"What's Maya like?" Luke asked suddenly.

"She's a good kid at heart. Most of the time she's a real pain in the butt though!" Luke and Phoenix laughed, as Phoenix had intended. "What's that professor guy like?"

"Professor Layton is a real gentleman. He's intelligent, too," Luke added.

* * *

"My feet huuurrrttt!" Maya whined. "Can I sit down, Shelly?" The Professor smiled weakly and surveyed the area for a bench. His well-trained eyes spotted one not too far off, although a man and his son seemed to be taking up most of the space. However, Professor Layton reasoned that a girl of Maya's build could easily rest there a while. They began to walk towards the bench.

Phoenix looked up and was delighted to see Maya – although the man she was with made him feel weird. Who was he and why was Maya with him? The man seemed to be familiar...It clicked into place suddenly. He was the man Luke had described as the Professor! Top hat, brown coat, the lot. Phoenix nudged Luke.

"Is that the man you were looking for?" Luke squinted into the distance and his face lit up when he saw Professor Layton. Maya was overjoyed when she caught sight of Phoenix on the bench; she ran to him and he stood up. Maya flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. Beside them, Luke and Professor Layton shared and awkward yet heartfelt hug. When everyone broke apart, the two men regarded each other. Phoenix scratched the back of his head.

"I hope Maya didn't annoy you too much, Professor," he said apologetically.

"Not at all," Professor Layton smiled. "She was rather entertaining, to say the least." Maya tugged Phoenix's sleeve.

"Nick, guess what? Shelly bought me seventeen ice creams!" she said excitedly. Phoenix groaned; he expected nothing less from Maya. Slightly embarrassed by Maya's childish behaviour, Phoenix paid Professor Layton back for the ice creams, although the Professor was reluctant to accept the money.

"Professor, can we go to Mr Wright's office? I'd love to see a real attorney's office!" Luke said. Professor Layton looked to Phoenix for confirmation.

"That would be fine," the spiky-haired lawyer grinned. And so the four of them headed out of the fair and in the direction of Wright & Co. Law Offices...


End file.
